With the proliferation of more robust wireless communications systems, advancements of wireless handheld electronic communication devices are becoming more feasible. Handheld electronic communication devices provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Handheld electronic communication devices include mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless PDAs, and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or BLUETOOTH® capabilities.
Touch-sensitive displays with input/output capabilities are particularly useful on handheld electronic communication devices because limited space is available for user input and device output within the physical area of the device. Liquid crystal displays with touch-sensitive overlay may be used as displays in handheld electronic communication devices. These displays, however, suffer from disadvantages. For example, the relatively small size of handheld electronic communication devices results in reduced size of images displayed on the touch-sensitive display. The touch-sensitive display is capable of displaying a variety of images such as graphical objects, virtual keyboards, webpages, maps, web-browser icons, pull-down menus, and the like. The size of the images may require that the user zoom or pan the image in order to more fully appreciate the image or display a portion of the image not shown.
An improved touch-sensitive display is desirable.